Diferente
by natuncia
Summary: era para ser mais uma de suas despretensiosas noites de trabalho, mas algo mudaria para sempre para os dois. Aos poucos, sem perceber eles já estavam caminhando para isso. Afinal, o sentimento de Lily por James era. Diferente.
**Diferente**

 _Salão Comunal dos Monitores._

 _5 de Dezembro. 1976._

Longas noites de trabalho se tornaram parte da rotina de Lily em seu último ano em Hogwarts. Você poderia pensar que era algo que ela não gostaria, mas pelo contrário, a maior parte do tempo Lily sentia-se mais se divertindo do que trabalhando. James Potter sabia executar aquela tarefa muito bem.

E naquela noite fria de dezembro, que era para ser mais uma de suas despretensiosas noites de trabalho, algo mudaria para sempre para os dois. Aos poucos, sem perceber eles já estavam caminhando para isso…

* * *

\- …então ela disse - James levantou-se da poltrona para fazer uma imitação perfeita de Minerva McGonnagal. - Potter a próxima vez que você fizer isso eu retiro seu distintivo.

Lily riu com gosto.

\- Ela te ama e nunca faria isso.

James riu.

\- Eu sei. Isso foi exatamente o que eu disse pra ela depois.

Lily deu uma gargalhada. Tão, James…

\- Mas é sério, ela está feliz como o que você esta fazendo. Ela assumiu para mim um dia desses. Disse que mais uma vez perdeu uma aposta para Dumbledore.

James largou-se novamente no sofá rindo, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados.

\- Lily, eu juro que se não fosse você me ajudando. Eu já teria desistido há muito tempo.

\- Que nada… Você nunca desistira.

\- Desistiria sim.

\- É o que você diz. - Lily retrucou.

\- É sério. Obrigado.

\- Lily riu.

-Não tem o que agradecer.

James deitou de barriga para cima no sofá e começou a ler a papelada da monitoria que havia pegado.

-'Bora trabalhar… - suspirou.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Lily passou a observar James, o mesmo franziu o cenho, Seriamente concentrado no que estava lendo, de vez em quando um levantar de sobrancelhas e um sorrisinho de lado surgiam. Ela o achava tão… bonito.

Lily sacudiu o último pensamento de sua cabeça e se refletiu. Ela jamais imaginaria as coisas daquela forma. Quando descobriu que James Potter seria o monitor-chefe, ela achou que seria um grande desastre, mal sabia ela, que além de mostrar que ele podia sim, ser responsável .James trouxe uma revolução absurda para o trabalho dos monitores.

Ele era muito esperto e questionava tudo; como as coisas eram feitas e porquê, coisas que nem Lily, que se considerava perspicaz havia se questionado. Muitas burocracias inúteis foram deixadas de lado, fora um pouco complicado com Minerva McGonnagal, mas com o apoio de Lily e muitos outros monitores, várias mudanças aconteceram.

Lily, que inicialmente achou que Dumbledore estava maluco com a escolha, agora conseguia entender muito bem porquê, só um pessoa como James para revolucionar o trabalho da monitoria.

\- Eu poderia ficar em silêncio. Mas estou ficando assustado. - James cortou a linha de pensamento de Lily.

\- Oi? - Falou Lily voltando de seus devaneios. James riu da garota.

Eu disse, que estou ficando assustado.

-Você não parece muito assustado. - Disse Lily voltando a olhar seus próprios papéis fingindo desinteresse, mas no fundo, sem-graça por ter sido pega no flagra.

\- O jeito que você esta me olhando. - Disse James ignorando Lily. - Eu sei que eu tenho esse imã. Geralmente não me afeta. - E então deu um sorrisinho maroto. - Eu gosto da atenção. Mas agora estou começando a ficar curioso…

Curioso se encaixa mais para você. - Disse Lily irônica.

O que você está pensando? - Perguntou James endireitando-se no sofá como quem quer ouvir uma história.

\- Não é nada de mais… - Lily desconversou.

\- Se não é nada de mais…

\- Não é como se você não soubesse. - Continuou a ruiva.

\- Do quê? - Insistiu o moreno.

\- Você mesmo disse que você tem um imã…

\- Eu tenho um imã. - Disse James. - Um imã pra confusão, de acordo com minha mãe, você e metade da população de Hogwarts. É muita gente me olhando querendo me colocar na linha.

Lily deu uma risada.

\- É serio. - Disse James. - Pare de rir Lily, estou falando sério.

\- Seríssimo. - Disse a ruiva encarando o sorriso largo do maroto que estava quase rindo tanto quanto ela.

\- Sua risada é contagiante, é isso.

\- Claro…- Lily parou de rir gradualmente e voltou sua atenção aos papéis, foi então que ela percebeu que estava com um pouco de calor.

\- Então?

\- Então o quê?

\- Ah Lily, você sabe… o que estava pensando?

\- Ah James… Eu não quero dizer… - Desconversou a ruiva,.

\- Mas porquê? - Falou o maroto fazendo bico.

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco mais. O que James falaria se ela admitisse o quanto ela o admirava? Depois de tantas brigas que tiveram no passado, ela havia questionado o caráter do maroto tantas vezes, para agora, se tornar mais uma na sua lista de fãs?

Não estou acostumada a ficar puxando seu saco. - Disse a ruiva fingindo teimosia.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, o suficiente para Lily se arrepender do que havia dito, James respondeu:

\- Eu não sei se concordo com a sua afirmação ou se demonstro minha imensa surpresa do seu pensamento se tratar de puxação de saco a minha pessoa.

Lily riu do maroto. Ele sempre conseguia trazer leveza para qualquer situação que ele se colocava, fazendo piada de si mesmo.

\- Você é um convencido. - Disse a ruiva.

\- Isso. - Disse James apontado o dedo acusador. - Não é puxar saco.

Lily riu.

\- Não é…

\- Exatamente. - Disse o maroto. - E isso eu já sei, você já disse antes. Agora me conta. O quê você estava pensando?

\- O que todos pensam de você oras…

James coçou o queixo fingindo confusão.

\- Que eu sou um louco inconsequente?

Lily riu.

\- Bom, pelo menos este foi o último boato que ouvi, vindo do salão comunal da Corvinal.

Lily suspirou profundamente.

\- Nós dois sabemos muito bem que no fundo, esses corvinas estão com medo das suas ideias mas que daqui um tempo acontecerá o inevitável. Como aconteceu comigo, essas pessoas vão passar a te admirar imensamente e por toda a eternidade.

\- Lily não poderia imaginar o impacto que aquelas palavras teriam no maroto, nem poderia imaginar sua reação. A postura o tempo todo brincalhona de James se esvaiu quando ela terminou a palavra "admirar."

Aquilo não acontecia com frequência. As vezes que Lily havia visto James sem sua postura descolada, e sim mais sério e firme ou as vezes simplesmente nervoso ou ansioso eram sempre relacionado a assuntos muito importantes, guerra, família, trabalho, amigos, nunca em relação a si próprio.

Nestes momentos em que Lily percebia James vulnerável é que ela sentia que deveria ser mais forte. Vê-lo demonstrar fraqueza era tão assustador para a ruiva que ela reagia automaticamente em defesa a ele. Várias vezes em que ele foi acusado, enquanto Monitor-Chefe, Lily o defendeu.

Naquele momento, ela percebeu a possível verdade da situação, talvez ele não sabia ou nunca percebeu que ela o admirava. E aquilo pode tê-lo deixado desconcertado.

\- Eu te admiro James. - Continuou Lily. - Era isto o que estava pensando, que você está fazendo um trabalho incrível. Como você não percebeu depois de todo este tempo trabalhando juntos, tudo que passamos, todas as vezes que fiquei do seu lado? - Disse Lily descontraída, mas no fundo ela sabia o que sentia. Culpa.

\- Admiração é algo muito avançado. - Falou o maroto pensativo voltando a se descontrair. - Ainda está sendo um pouco impressionante acreditar que você vai com a minha cara.

Lily riu abertamente.

\- Não exagera vai, eu não sou tão ruim assim com você…

\- Nunca se sabe… - Filosofou o maroto.

\- Você quer me fazer sentir culpada de novo? - Perguntou a ruiva. Eles já haviam tido aquela discussão, ambos pediram desculpas por ambos terem sido tão babacas um pro outro por tantas vezes.

\- De jeito nenhum. - Defendeu o maroto colocando as mãos para o alto de brincadeira.

Lily riu, enquanto se ajeitava melhor no sofá e mexia em seus papeis.

\- Lily. - James a chamou.

\- Hm…

\- No fundo eu sei disso.

\- O quê? - Esquecida do que estava conversando.

\- Que você me admira.

Lily olhou para o maroto. Ele havia abandonado seu ar descontraído novamente.

\- Eu acho que… Na verdade… estou decepcionado. - Falou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados.

James estava no sofá, seus cotovelos apoiados na perna, as mãos juntas. Pensativo. Lily sabia que aquela conversa tinha acabado de entrar em algum patamar que eles nunca foram antes. Provavelmente James já estivera planejando aquela conversa.

Aos poucos aquilo ia acontecendo com eles, aos poucos os dois estavam se abrindo um pro outro. James iria revelar alguma coisa e Lily estava com medo, porque ela não sabia o que seria, ou como iria reagir, ou o que ela mesma revelaria.

Sua amizade com James era uma caixinha de surpresas.

\- E posso saber porquê?

\- O que você acha de inveja? - Perguntou o maroto pensativo. Lily até então não entendia o motivo da pergunta, mas resolveu responder com sinceridade.

\- É um sentimento ruim. Desnecessário. Em algumas circunstâncias, inevitável.

\- Eu não sou uma pessoa de sentir muita inveja.

\- Obviamente não. - Respondeu a ruiva, afinal, o que o James Potter invejaria?

\- Um certo dia, senti inveja de Peter. - Revelou o maroto.

E aquilo surpreendeu Lily. James Potter era tudo o que Peter gostaria de ser e mais um pouco, o gordinho deixava aquilo bem claro, era gritante o quanto Pettigrew se inferiorizava em relação James Potter, no entanto, Lily presenciou o maroto colocando Peter para cima diversas vezes.

\- Um dia. - Continuou James. - Não sei o que aconteceu… Provavelmente algum daqueles babacas futuros comensais da morte falaram alguma coisa para o Peter que realmente o abalou. Nem eu, nem Remus conseguimos fazê-lo falar, não conseguimos ajudá-lo, ele ficou mal mais de uma semana e não tinha nada que fizéssemos que mudasse o humor dele…

...Mas um dia veio você. Com toda sua graça, com todo seu tato com pessoas… Eu vi vocês dois no jardim, você segurava a mão dele, ele olhava para você sugando cada palavra que você disse. Depois disso ele ficou bem.

...Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você falou para ele Lily. Eu nunca perguntei como medo que ele percebesse. Eu só sei que naquele momento eu cai na real que eu nunca teria sua atenção daquela forma. Que eu nunca teria Lily Evans me olhando com compaixão, ou Lily Evans me consolando, Lily Evans com carinho que ela tem com o todo mundo.

O jeito que você trata todos meus melhores amigos Lily é tão diferente do jeito que você me trata que eu vivo um dilema, entre de achar que realmente nosso santo não bate, ou que tem alguma coisa errada que não permite que não sejamos completamente amigos como você é do Sirius, do Remus ou do Peter ou de tantos outros.

Lily respirava nervosa, a cada revelação de James.

\- Lembra quando briguei com o Sirius e como você foi a pessoa que mais ajudou ele? Ou quando você descobriu sobre o Remus?

\- Depois de tudo isso todos eles te idolatram e tem você quase como uma irmã.

Lily suspirou profundamente. Irmã…

\- Eles falam de você de um jeito, de coisas que nunca aconteceram entre a gente, porque comigo você é muito mais distante, sei lá, talvez um pouco dura.

...Eu sempre fico com cara de bobo porque eu não tenho nada a dizer a não ser nossas briguinhas inúteis, das quais eles dão risada, ou do quanto estamos revolucionando a monitoria juntos, o que não é nada ruim mas…

...Somos amigos, respeitamos admiramos um ao outro, obviamente, damos muitas risadas, trabalhamos muito bem juntos, mas ao mesmo mesmo, não há, sei lá, proximidade?

Lily estava sentindo um peso imenso no coração a cada palavra que ela estava ouvindo, mas Aquele desabafo de James era um novo território para os dois, e ele estava sendo tão sincero, e conseguiu explicar tão bem o que sentia, que Lily até sentiu inveja, porque ela, ela não fazia ideia de como se expressar.

\- James eu. - O moreno a olhou ansioso. - Eu… - Ela queria dizer tanta coisa mas gaguejou. - E-eu não sei o que dizer… - finalizou. James respirou parecendo irritado.

\- Eu me culpo muito por isso. - Disse exasperado. - Porque eu fui um babaca, porque flertei com você. Eu morro de medo de você ter medo de se aproximar de mim, achando que eu vou tirar vantagem ou ser idiota…

\- James, cala a boca sério. - Lily retrucou. - Não tem nada a ver com isso… - Falou com veemência. - Eu não sinto medo de você de forma alguma…

\- Então o quê-

Lily o cortou.

\- Escuta. Eu não sei.

James silenciou.

\- Eu não sei. Eu sinceramente não sei porque as coisas são assim com você. - Assim que ela terminou o que disse, sentiu que não estava sendo 100% honesta. Ela sabia muito bem porque não se aproximava do maroto.

James respirou fundo, enquanto isso Lily travava uma batalha mental.

\- Lily, me desculpa ter trazido isso a tona assim, eu não quero que você pense que isso muda alguma coisa ou que estou te pressionando. Muito pelo contrário. Uma das coisas que mais me deixa orgulhoso deste último ano, foi que nós conseguimos nos tornar grandes amigos. Talvez ainda não seja como é com seus outros amigos, mas já é muito.

\- James…

\- E se não for para ser também, tudo bem.

\- James…

\- Você não precisa ser minha amiga como você é do Sirius o do Remus ou do Peter…

\- James, isso é ridículo. - Cortou a ruiva. - Eu nunca vou ser sua amiga como sou dos meninos. - irritando-se com o maroto.

\- Uow, também não precisa ser tão direta assim. - Falou surpreso com a revalação da ruiva.

\- Não. Você não entendeu… - Falou Lily exasperada.

\- Entendi sim. Eu nunca vou ser seu amigo como Peter, Sirius ou Remus. - Ironizou - Okay.

\- Não no sentido negativo ou menos amigos James… - Retrucou a ruiva enquanto observava um James que ela não estava gostando, com uma capa de quem está fingindo que não se importa.

\- Isso não é uma competição, Lily.- Disse James, o mesmo voltou a se encostar no sofá.

Lily se arrependeu do que falou anteriormente. O simples fato dele ter mencionado competição significa que ele ainda não havia superado todas as ofensas que Lily havia lhe feito um dia.

\- Me desculpe não foi isso o que quis dizer. - Disse Lily tentando melhorar o clima da conversa.

\- Tudo bem. Eu sei. - Disse seco. - Não vamos brigar…

\- Não esta parecendo que está tudo bem.

\- Está tudo bem sim. Eu fui longe de mais com esta conversa.

\- James. Você não foi longe de mais, eu fico feliz que você trouxe isso a tona, temos que ter liberdade um com o outro. Quero que você seja sempre honesto comigo, você sabe, nós combinamos isso.

\- Eu sei. - Disse o maroto voltando mexer novamente nos papeis. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

\- Acho que acabei. Você acabou? Estou indo para o quarto. - Disse o moreno sem olhar para a garota a sua frente.

\- A conversa acabou? - Perguntou Lily exasperada.

\- O trabalho, e a conversa… - Disse o moreno novamente sem olhar para a ruiva.

\- Você não parece estar bem.

\- Estou bem Lily e respeito qualquer que seja a sua vontade ou seu sentimento, mesmo que você não saiba explicar.

O maroto estava se preparando para levantar.

\- E porque você não fala isso olhando nos meus olhos?

James parou o que ele estava fazendo e passou a mão pelos cabelos exasperado. Parecia estar pensando nas palavras certas para dizer.

\- Eu estou com vergonha Lily. - Disse James com um suspiro. - Acabei de assumir que sinto inveja dos meus melhores amigos e da amizade e do carinho que você tem por eles e não comigo. O que você queria? Que saísse feliz e saltitante? Pareço mais um idiota.

Lily suspirou resignada.

\- … Mas o que importa é que eu a respeito e e aceito de coração que a nossa amizade seja… - James então olhou para a Lily. Fez um sinal de aspas no ar. Com um olhar na perspectiva de Lily. Irônico.

 _"Diferente"._

Lily se levantou para impedir o maroto. James se aproximou da ruiva com um sorriso doce falso tentando demonstrar que estava tudo bem. Deu um abraço ruiva a deixando ainda mais ansiosa.

\- Hey, não se preocupe. Ok? Nos vemos amanhã?

Lily não conseguiu responder. apenas olhou o maroto exasperada. O coração acelerado e um nó na garganta. James no entanto entendeu aquilo como um sinal que poderia partir e se dirigiu para a escada de seu dormitório.

Alguns segundos depois. Antes que James chegasse a escada. Lily sussurrou.

\- Eu te amo. É isso.

Dizer aquilo fez com que um descarga elétrica passasse por todo seu corpo. Lily estava completamente trêmula. Mas James não havia escutado. Será?

\- Eu te amo James Potter. - Falou a ruiva alto e com firmeza se virando para onde o maroto estava.

Ele congelou no segundo degrau. Alguns segundos desconfortáveis se passaram.

\- James, por favor…

Quando James se virou, encarou a ruiva lívido, Lily fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para que o maroto voltasse, a conversa não havia acabado para ela. Ela ainda estava tentando encontrar sua própria versão da situação, tinha acabado de colocar seus sentimentos no lugar.

A ruiva estava com o rosto vermelho, e lágrimas já escorriam furiosamente de seus olhos, mas não importava, ela soltou o que estava preso dentro dela, o que ela até então não havia conseguido expressar em nenhum momento.

Se encararam pelo que pareceu um eternidade até que a compreensão veio a tona para James. O maroto então correu e tomou a ruiva em seus braços, eufórico, surpreso. Ela se aninhou em seus braços e James beijou o topo de sua cabeça, Lily respirou aliviada.

\- Merlim, ruiva, me desculpa. Eu também te amo… e muito. Eu não queria… eu não… Grr… Está vendo eu fazendo isso de novo com você?

Lily olhou para James com um sorriso bobo, satisfeita os olhos ainda marejados. Ele também disse "eu te amo" … "e muito".

\- Será que você me chamaria pra sair? Talvez isso ajude a gente a se aproximar. - Falou enquanto afundava seu nariz no pescoço do maroto em meio ao do abraço.

James riu, ergueu cabeça de Lily até que seus olhos encontrassem e então a beijou profundamente nos lábios.

Afinal, o sentimento de Lily por James era realmente.

 _Diferente._

N/A

Sou viciada em imaginar formas como esses dois ficaram juntos. O que acharam?

Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia. Estava com saudades.


End file.
